New kid in town of tokyo 3
by Ty-chan
Summary: Theres a New kid in town
1. Default Chapter

New kid in Town of Tokyo-3  
  
Well I'm trying to fix my lil bro's fanfic first I'm changing so its not script format. I'm not too much of a writer either but today is so boring I'm just gonna try this. I'm keeping of the characters he used, out of respect. I've only seen one of the episodes so please bare with me...  
  
  
Mikato was running late on his very first day at his new school. He was running out the door when his guardian Linci yelled "Mikato! Dont forget your lunch!"  
"No time! I need to get to school!" I ran out the door, down the steps to the street. The trees were soo big they shaded the entire street. It was 8am, I wanted to be early for school to look around, and get to know the place a little before my first class. I had all my books in my backpack it was so heavy. "I hope I don't stand out too much" I thought to myself.  
I looked ahead of me, there was a big building with the words "Junoir Collegite High School" it read. There were tons of people outside on the lawn, it freshly mowed. The students had blue and white uniforms with navy blue cardigans on,and a blue tie, they looked so sofisticated. I didn't even have a uniform yet, "So much for not standing out." He thought to himself, all I had on were some baggy grey skater pants, and a light blue fubu shirt. I walked up the sidewalk to the big etrance there were big pillars on either side, which made it soo much more intimidating. I walked in without making too much eye contact with anyone. I felt all eyes on me.  
"Hey, newbie!" some guy yelled from the right side of me.  
I turned around to see a guy standing beside a red porsche. "You talking to me?..." I slowed to a stop.  
"Well duh... do you see any other people dressed like a skater?" He sneered at me.  
"No I dont, I just see a spoiled riched kid with no life other then to rude remarks to other people." I said then walked away.  
"Hey! Dont walk away, I'm not done talking with you. I want to give you a piece of advice punk, don't mess with me and my gang."  
"It's my gang and I." I looked him in the eye then walked up the steps to the entrance. There were lockers lined up on each side of the hallway. The hallway was painted light pale yellow and white. The floors were shiny and looked new. I felt so out of place, My old school didnt even have lockers in the hallway. I kept walking down the halls, they all looked the same, except for the pictures hung on the walls, i presumed they were old principals of this school.  
"brrriiinnnnnggggg!" the school bell rang and I hadnt even found the office yet! I looked around, there were no signs or anything. There was a young girl with red urban hair, that walked by.  
"Excuse me, but can you tell me where the office is?" I asked the girl.  
"Yeh, its down this hallway and turn to your left, there's a sign above the doorway that says "office" ok?... I take it you're new, I'm Asuka, nice to meet ya." She smiled, her smile made me melt, she was so sweet and kind.  
"Thank you... I'm Mikato, I just got here today, thanks again." I said.  
"No problem." she said with a smile. Then walked away. She wasn't wearing a cardigan like the rest of the students either.  
I found the office with ease after that. I walked in to see several different people working on small jobs. There was a lady at a desk with a sign plate that said "Secretary- Ms. Henson". So I walked over to her desk, she didn't even bother to look up from the computer screen, there were tons of paper scattered on the desk.  
"May I help you? And shouldn't you be wearing your uniform young man? I'm giving you a warning this one time." She said with a stern look in her eyes, while still typing as fast as an eagle.  
"I'm new at this school, I didn't know I needed a uniform, I'm really sorry." I said.   
"Oh well, Have you filled out all the forms and such?" She asked without looking up from her screen.  
"Yes I have already."  
"Name?"  
"Mikato Chan"  
"grade?"  
"Eight."  
"Ok, here's your class schedule, and we'll get you fitted for a uniform after school alright?" She said getting up from the computer to walk over to the printer, from which she pulled my schedule from.  
"Thank-you mamm..."  
"My my... Arent' we the gentleman? You'll have your uniform by the end of the week since we need to order it in." she said with a smile that didnt make her seem so intimidating anymore.  
I walked out, My first class was English witha teacher named "Mrs. T. Karion" room b201. I hadnt any idea what the "b" before the number meant. I looked around to see all golden coloured doors as entrances to the classrooms. I noticed that my 3 rd peroid class had "g108" printed on it. I took it to mean that it meant the colours of the doors. So i searched around for the blue doors. I finally found the doors after heading through red hallways and green hallways. I found my class, I knocked on the door. They had already started class.  
The teacher answered the door "Oh are you the new student?" I nodded my head yes... "Well come in, I understand why you're late because it can be a very large school to get used to. Class we have a new student I want you all to make him feel welcome on his first day." She said then pointed to an empty desk in the middle of the classroom. "There's your seat. Why dont you tell us a bit about yourself?".  
"Well... My name is Mikato Chan, I came here from Canada, I'm 14." Then I walked over to my seat, there were posters all over the place. Many baskets with sheets of paper in them, Assignments i supposed.  
"What a lovely name Mikato, I hope you enjoy our school. Come to talk to me after class so we can get your school work straightened out ok?"  
"Sure." I pulled out my binder and opened a blank page. She began to write on the board, They were studying shakespeare. I knew nothing of shakespeare except that he wrote many plays.  
Class went on and on, there seemed no end, the minutes seemed like hours, and especially with no one to talk to. The students all snickered at me when mrs. Karion asked me questions, and i never knew the answer. I ended up falling asleep on the desk. The bell rang and there was some writing on my paper..."Don't mess with me again Mikato Chan, or i'll make sure you regret it." signed "Touji and gang." I crumpled up the paper and walked out. I was heading to my next class when the alarm went off.  
"Attention all students please evacuate the premises immediately, Angels have been seen on the out skirts of town. Please return home now." which kept repeating over the p.a. system. The students were scattering and howling with excitement.  
"Like angels would really come after us again! its just another free day!" A guy with black hiar was telling his posse of friends.  
"They always do this and nothing ever happens, I guess it's better then staying at school all day." A red headed girl said.  
I started heading for the exit, there were tons of crowds blocking it. Soon the ground began to shake...  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Mikato's Guradian tells him that he is t...

Well My sis did a pretty good I must say. well anyway on with the story.  
  
  
Mikato's Guradian tells him that. He is the fourth child.  
  
  
I started heading for the exit, there were tons of crowds blocking it. Soon the ground began to shake... I thought it was an Earthquake, but it was an angel. The angel was underground of us, Then the angel approached the city and howled. Then an some sort of big machine came around it was red. It had words that said "unit 02". Then a Purple machine appeared behind that said "unit 01".  
The purple machine had the word on its chest "unit 01". Mikato thought to himself " They must be some sorta machines to protect mankind". With that mikato ran all the way home, when he turned the corner. He saw the two machines fighting the angel, The angel was destoryed by the two big machines. Mikato smirked at the sight. When Mikato got in the apartment, He said " Linci I'm Home!". But there was no answer. Mikato raised an brow, he looked in Linci's room she wasn't there, Then he looked in the kitchen there was a note on the table. The note said " Hi mikato, I'm sorry that I'm not home.  
there was something at nerv I had to do. Mikato thought for a while, "what is Nerv?". Then all of a Sudden the phone ranged. Mikato picked up the phone and said.  
"Hello? oh Hi linci how are you?" (listening).."thats good to hear, yeah I'm alright" (listening)...."what card?"(listening).." oh I found it, oh one more thing whats nerv?..(listening).."like right now, yes mamm." Mikato hung up the phone and went to his room to get something, he came out of his room with a fake leather jacket on. Which he bought in Canada a long time ago. He started walking toward nerv, When all of a sudden. He bumped in a women with purple hair and brown eyes. Mikato said "I'm sorry". The women said " It's okay, but you have to watch where your going next time, hey I think I know you?" I gave a werid look and said " You do?" Then the Women said " your Mikato Chan am I right, My name is Misato Katsuragi." I nodded My Head yes and said " Where do you work?" I asked. Misato said " At Nerv" she said. Mikato asked "what is Nerv?". Then Misato said " well well Nerv is a...You know what I don't remeber." Mikato was getting uneasy. Then Misato said " well I'm going to Nerv coming?". Mikato was walking with Misato. There was five minute Slicence beteewn the two, then Mikato said " so..hows the love life?". Misato stopped and just stared at Mikato and then said " not so good, why you ask?"  
  
mikato said " just wandering". " well we're here at last" misato said. Mikato looked up and said " Wow this thing is huge!". "I know but it's small on the inside" misato said. With that both of them went in the Building.  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Meet the staff of Nerv and the pilots

Meet the staff of Nerv and the polits  
  
Well the two chapters were really sucking I think but I guess there be a little fight scene in this chapter when Ty and shinji go at it. Ty will win someone's heart in this chapter too  
  
Ty was running all way to Nerv. When He forgot his card at home.  
  
Ty: Fuck I Forgot my card at the apartment. Damn it I'm forgetful sometimes.  
  
Then a black viper pulled up beside me and the window was rolling down and Ty was shocked!  
  
Ty: SUEZ!  
  
Suez: hey Hun how was school?  
  
Ty: school went fine I guess but I had that sharp pain in my chest again.  
  
Suez: Did it again and anything happen?  
  
Ty: No.  
  
Suez: good! Get in and oh you forgot this at home.  
  
She handed him his Nerv card.  
  
Ty: thanks Suez  
  
Suez: no problem  
  
The drive was silence for five minutes. Then Ty said do you know shinji Ikari?  
  
Suez: I think so I met his guardian Misato katsuragi. Her rank is major. So you must call her by that name got it?  
  
Ty: yes madam  
  
When they got to nerv. Ty swiped his card and went in. They both walked in silence for ten minutes. When a girl called Ty's name.   
  
Ty: oh No...  
  
Asuka: Hey fourth child  
  
Ty: hello second child how you been?  
  
Asuka: pretty damn good and you?  
  
Ty: not bad.  
  
Ty started walking away with his guardian. Then asuka said something to him  
  
Asuka: I know about your past fourth child!  
  
With that Ty stopped and turned around. He hand in balls of fists  
But Suez put a hand on his shoulder and calmed him down. Suez gave a  
Death glare to asuka. Ty: (whispers) Damn Her!  
  
Shinji came around the corner and looked up and yelled His name.  
  
Shinji: Ty!  
  
Ty: who the hell?  
  
Ty looked be hide him and smiled at shinji. Shinji smiled back.  
  
Suez: that must be Shinji ikari.  
  
Ty: Yup  
  
Shinji: Hey man I didn't know you were here.  
  
Ty: I know oh. And I want you to meet someone. Suez this is Shinji. Shinji this is Suez  
  
Suez: Hi  
  
Shinji: (blushes) hello.  
  
Someone: so this is the fourth child eh? My what a cute boy  
  
Suez: major Katsuragi this is Ty.  
  
Ty: Hello major (bowing)  
  
Major katsuragi: wow a polite boy too.  
  
Ty: thank you  
  
Someone: so the fourth child here wow. Do you smoke kid?  
  
Ty: Yes why do you ask?  
  
Kaji the name and smoking is my game.  
  
Ty: so this is kaji eh?  
  
Kaji: the only one my friend  
  
Ty: my ass.  
  
Everyone started laughing at kaji.   
  
Asuka: hello fourth child  
  
Ty: damn not you again.  
  
Ty: where is the rest of the staff Suez?  
  
Suez: I don't know. I'll go look around okay?  
  
Ty: ok.  
  
Ayanami: hello Ty-kun and Ikari-kun.  
  
Both boys jumped 3 feet off the ground and fell on they're faces.  
  
Ty: (rubbing his face) who!  
  
Ayanami: and who you might be may I ask.  
  
Ty: well I'm the fourth child of unit four.  
  
Ayanami: *thinking* wow he looks really hot. *  
  
Ty: hello?  
  
Ayanami: * blushing* sorry I was daydreaming.  
  
Ty: it's okay  
  
Ayanami: ok.  
  
Ty: Anyway I better go for that test. Coming shinji?  
  
Shinji: ya  
  
In the locker room where the boy's are changing. There's a silence for two minutes and Shinji asked Ty a question.  
  
Shinji: Ty are you single?  
  
Ty: ya why?  
  
Shinji: cause you look so lonely with out a girlfriend.  
  
Ty: well my girlfriend died in a Earthquake five years ago. I'm been single every since that day.  
  
Shinji: oh I'm sorry  
  
Ty: its okay you love someone. Then you lose someone that you love.  
  
Shinji: are you a poet?  
  
Ty: yes I am  
  
Shinji: cool can you write some for the class tomorrow?  
  
Ty: sure why not.  
  
With that the two boys came out of the locker room.  
They were walking in the hall way and making jokes about school and they're life's  
Ty and shinji had a ball together. Ty punch shinji in the arm.  
  
Shinji: ow  
  
Ty: heh.  
  
Then shinji punched ty in the stomach.  
  
Ty: ow damn you.  
  
Shinji: (laughing)  
  
Ty chased shinji to the control room. Ty tackled shinji to the ground.  
Both of the boys were laughing and fooling around. They rolled around the room. Everyone looking at them smiling. Then all of a sudden the commander came in look at two and smirked. Ty saw him and stood up so did shinji.  
  
Ty: The commander of nerv. He looks like shinji.  
  
Shinji: (whispers) Father...  
  
Ritsuko: so this the fourth child huh?  
  
Ty: Yes Doctor Akagi.  
  
Ritsuko: please call me Ritsuko  
  
Ty: okay  
  
Ritsuko: now go to your plugs.  
  
All four children: hai  
  
Maya: wow ty is really good.  
  
Ty: damn it I ran out of bullets.  
  
Suez: don't worry about ty-san your in a test remember  
  
Ty: oh yeah *blushs*  
  
When the test was over all the pilots went home. The day was long. When ty and shinji were walking home. Ty asked shinji that he can stay over for the night. Shinji said sure  
Both of them were at Misato's apartment door shinji walk in.  
  
Shinji: come on in man.  
  
Ty: thanks.  
  
Shinji no problem what anything to drink?  
  
Ty: do you have tea?  
  
Shinji: yes we do I'll go make  
  
Shinji went to kitchen to make some tea. Ty was looking around the apartment.  
Then Ty said: Man Your apartment is bigger then mine man.  
  
Shinji: (from the kitchen) I know.  
  
Ty: so where's Asuka?  
  
Shinji: Probably at Hikari's house why?  
  
Ty: just wandering.... *thinking man I can't believe I made Ayanami blush.  
  
Shinji: here's your tea  
  
Ty: thanks I think I'll ayanami out tomorrow morning.  
  
Shinji: WHAT!  
  
Ty: guess what I'll bet 5.00 bucks she'll say yes  
  
Shinji: It's a bet  
  
Ty and shinji both shook hands and ty said  
  
Ty: I bet you won't ask asuka out.  
  
Shinji: She won't care if I ask her out.  
  
Ty: yes she would.  
  
Shinji: no way  
  
Ty: yeah way  
  
Shinji: Shut up  
  
Ty: okay...  
  
They both laughed at that.  
  
Ty: ha I know what  
  
Shinji what?   
  
Ty: you know the way she looks at you. Cause girls look at me that way.  
  
Shinji: What way?  
  
Ty: the ask out look duh  
  
Shinji: ohhhh I get I think.  
  
Ty: anyway I'm little tried so I'm going to sleep tomorrow morning.  
  
Shinji: good night man  
  
Ty: ya  
  
With that both of them went to bed for the night. Ty slept on the couch.  
  
To Be continued .  
  
Next chapter: Will love over power me/ will hate do it worse of me? 


End file.
